Little Samantha
by Katie Yuy
Summary: Two GW charaters get together.Do you think you can guess who they are?
1. Last night

Disclaimer: I don't now nore will I ever own Gundam wing. *sniff* Don't rub it in. 

A/N: I'm just full of suprises lately ne? Well This is my second Gundam wing fic. I hope you enjoy it. This story takes place almost 3 years after endless waltz. Everyone is around the age of 19. Enjoy!   


She had woken up the next morning. She was a little disoriented. _Where am I? _She looked around the room for anything familar. Things were very blurry. She finally focused on things and relized she was in her own room. She just did'nt regonize it at first, but now she was sure if it. She tried to sit up but immedeitly froze. There was sharp pain in between her legs. She laid back down and started to recall last night events. There was a huge good bye party that Dorothy had thrown for the guys. Everyone had helped out. She had helped out by let the party take place at her house. 

There was tons of food and music, There had also been tons of alochol. Before she knew it, They were have a conversation about them. One thing lead to another and before they had gone all the way, he had told her that this would be a one night thing and that he might not be back...... ever. In that moment, she did'nt care. She need him right then. That was it. From there one her memorie was blank. With the way she was feeling "downstairs", she could pretty much figure out what had happen the rest of the night. She look at the space next to her.__

_Empty. He could of at least said good bye or something. Well i'm not really suprized since he had to leave with the rest of the gundam piolets at 6 in the morning which was........ _She glanced at her clock _6 hours ago! Oh great._ She laid there for a few more minutes before finally deciding to get up and take a shower. Afterwards she got dressed in a plain blue tank top and a pair if sweat pants and decided to go see the damage done from the party. She went downstairs and found the place totally clean. _Wow, i guess Dorothy was'nt to hung over to clean._

She looked around the living room and found a small box sitting on the couch. She opened it a found a heart locket inside. It had her on one side and him on the other.In the box the locket was in,was a note that said......... 

I'll try to make it back to you as soon as possible.   
I know we are more then just a one night stand.   
I wanted to give you this on your 19th birthday 3   
weeks ago, but that emergency mission got in the   
way. I promise to make it back to you. If we succed   
on this mission then it will be the last and peace   
will finally be perment . I'll see you soon angel. 

She was in tears. At least he did'nt just take off. She put on the locket. She would wait for him untill the gundam piolets succeded in there mission, no matter what. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

3 months later   
  
"Well, with the morning sickness, the extra needed sleep and the cravings. I would say your pregnet." Her eyes widened   
"Are you sure Doctor Wade?"   
"Well we can wait for that test to come in which won't take long, but i'm pretty sure thats what's going on here." Just then a nurse walked in. She handed the Doctor the test results folder.   
"Thank you maggie." The Doctor scanned through the test.   
"Well? Is it.........." The Doctor look up at her and smiled.   
"Yes. Congratulions mom."   
_Mom! Did he just say mom! I'm gonna be a mom!!!! Oh lord, what am I gonna tell everyone? What will they say? What will he say? Him! How can I tell him? _She thanked the Doctor and left. This was just great. She could'nt even tell the father of the baby, that he was going to be a FATHER! 2 months ago, the piolets had cut off contact with the preventers for fear of it being traced. Every 2 weeks one of the piolets would send some sort of message to let everyone know they were alive.   
_Please finish your mission soon guys. _She got in her car and looked down at her belly. _Don't worry little one, your daddy will be back soon. He did promise after all._   
  
A/N: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I'm not telling you who the couple is. Now for the fun part, I want reviews for this. If you want the next chapter, 3 diffrent people have to guess who the couple is and get it right! Ohhhh the power you feel when your in control. I love being mean every now and then. ^_^ Bye 

You review by clicking this little button below.   
  
l Click Me l   
l l   
l l   
l l   
l l   
l l   
l l   
\/ \/   
  
  
  



	2. Where is he?!?!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!!!! *sniff* poor me.   
a/n: Well.... a lot of people guessed, but were they right? I'll have to _think_ about telling you who the couple is in this chapter. Read on and see if I was a good author this time or a mean "Old lady". --- it's a personal joke. ^_^ Enjoy. 

*~*2 months later*~*   
**Her P.O.V.**   
_I'm 4 months along, and he still isn't back. _We were all in Lady Une's main office. We were all waiting for the message a pilot would send every two weeks. It was usually sent around 1:30 pm and it was 1:25 pm now. Just then the main walkie talkie box made sound. (a/n: I don't know what else to call it. ^_^)   
"L.U., do you copy?" Lady Une pick yup the little microphone and pushed in the button on the side.   
"L.U. here."   
"L.U. this is 03. Everyone is still alive. Over and Out."   
_AT least I know he's still alive._   
"Roger that 03." We all had let out the breaths that no on knew we were holding. Everyone started to leave the room when the sound box made noise again.   
"03 to L.U.! 03 to L.U.! Are you there L.U.?" Lady Une ran back over and picked up the mic again.   
"I'm here Trowa what's wrong?"   
"We have been hit, the enemy is attacking and just blew up all of are equipment. *explosions are heard in the backround.* What is your orders."   
"Retreat NOW! Go back to the preventers base closest to you immediately and we will meet you there!"   
"Roger......... we..........to........copy?" The sound from the other side was cut off before Lady Une could reply. Lady picked up her phone and dialled for someone.   
_Oh know. Whats happening?_   
"Hello Lady Une here, The mission on colony L81885 has gone down hill. 5 Young men will be arriving at your base within the next 3 hours. Thank you." I looked around the room and saw that everyone was pale. All at once we headed out the door and down to the parking lot. We all piled into Hilde's van. Hilde was about to take off when Lady stopped her saying it was better if she drived because she was more stable. Hilde agreed and they switched places.   
"How long until we get there Lady?" She didn't answer me and I wondered if she heard me. I was just about to repeat myself when she responded   
"3 1/2 hours."   
_3 1/2 hours! Is she crazy! Great, just great! _I sighed and put a hand on my stomach.   
_Don't worry little one, your daddy will be just fine._ We all rode in silence for the rest of the trip. 3 1/2 hours later, we finally arrive. We all flew out the van and into the base.   
_Please be ok. Please be ok._ We finally found the room the guys were in. They were in a plain room with no beds. Just a big table and chairs. They each had bandages all over them, but other than that they were fine. The Girls ran to the guys, hugging and kissing each other.   
_Where is he? _I continued to look around.   
_He's not here. Oh no, he's not here!_ I looked at the pilots. They see me and look away. I start to cry.   
"Where is he?" No one would make eye contact.   
"WHERE IS HE!!!!" I start to cry uncontrollably. I couldn't see anymore, the tears were to much. Just then someone pulled me into a hug.   
"It's ok. I promise it will be ok." I look up and clear my eyes a little. It's Duo.   
"Where is he Duo? What happened?" Duo sighed and let me go a little so he could look into my eyes. He started to wipe away my tears with his thumbs.   
"We had to abandon the secret base. All five of us were together running and there was an explosion behind us. We all ignored it and and kepted running. When we got here, he wasn't with us. We were in too bad of shape to go back after him. But we sent a search party after him and they'll find him. I'm sure of it." I can't believe what Duo is saying. _Where is he! I need him here, I need to tell him. This isn't happening! This isn't FAIR! Everyone here has there loved one and I don't! Why is this happening to me! Why.......... is.......... this....... _I started to pass out...   
"Relena!" Duo reached out and caught me before I fell.   
"Heero.........where are you?" That's the last thing I remembered before I passed out from everything that was going on and my world went black.   
  
  
  
  
  


Well........ 3 people _kinda_ guessed it, so I thought I would be a nice little author and update for ya. ^_~ It's is a Heero and Relena fic. This will be about there future and there daughter. Now, before the next chapter, i want...... hmmmm....... at least 300 reviews. JUST KIDDING! Don't pee your self's now. But seriously... 10, would be nice and I have more then 10 on my mailing list so, that shouldn't be to much of a problem, should it? I hope not. BTW if you would like to be on my mailing list for update, just send me an email to let me know an then on the mailing list you will go! Hee Hee. that kinda rhymes! ^_^ till next time. ^_^ 


	3. You invited WHO?!?!

When Relena recovered from the shock of Heero missing, she decided it would be best if everyone knew of her condition. No one acted surprised but Duo had promised to find him some how. The search party that went out after Heero and said they found nothing. No foot prints or body parts. In Relena's mind that meant that there was no body, which means he could still be alive. Almost everyone still believed he was possibly alive since he has survived worse things. Hilde and Duo invited Relena to stay with them until the baby was born or Heero was heard from.   


Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. 6 years to be exact after the news of Heero 'missing'. Little Samantha was born with no problems and Millardo took over being vice forn minister even thought he felt un-worthy with all the blood on his hands but Noin and Relena convinced him it would be ok and everything in his past was forgotten by the people. Relena was still living with Hilde and Duo since they refused to let her live any where else. She paid monthly rent much to the disliking to Hilde and Duo. They argued about it but Relena eventually won the fight saying it was only fair. 

Little Samantha's 6th Birthday was in one week and Relena and Hilde were out shopping while Duo watched Samantha. Now we can get into the story and have people talk ^_~.   


"Uncle Duo!"   
"What?"   
"I don't wanna watch basket ball!" Samantha made a lung for the remote control but missed when Duo moved it and landed on the couch.   
"But this is a very important game."   
"Every game is an important game to you."   
"True." Samantha Gave Duo the saddest, most puppy like look ever.(a/n: ya know! the one with the wide sad eyes and the bottom lips sticking out. It's sooo cute when little kids do it!) Duo continued to watch t.v. glancing at Samantha.   
"It won't work Sam." Samantha moved to stand in front of the t.v. with her sad puppy face. Duo started to look around the room looking at Samantha every now and then.   
"You better make that door a window short stuff." (a/n: For those of you who don't get that... it means she's blocking the t.v. like a door would and he wants her to move so he can see like you can through a window ^_^) Samantha stood her ground and continued with the sad puppy look.   
"Fine! What do you wanna watch?" Samantha jumped up and down excitedly and ran over to sit next to Duo. She took the remote from him and a turned the channel to the Teletubbies. Duo's eyes widened in horror   
"No! Get em off! Get em off!" Samantha giggled and changed the channel to Sponge bob Square pants.   
"How's this?"   
"This I can deal with."   
"Good." 

Relena and Hilde came in with bags of party stuff.   
"Duo! Cover Sam's eyes. We don't want her to see what we have." Samantha jump of the couch to go see what they got when Duo grabbed her.   
"Not so fast short stuff. You heard your Aunt Hilde. You can't see what they got for ya." He covered her eyes and held her tight so she wouldn't break away to get a sneak peak.   
"Ok, you guys can come in now." Samantha started to squirm around.   
"Come on Uncle Duo, just a peak." Duo lift his hand up and put it back over her eye immediately.   
"There, you got a little peak."   
"But I didn't even get to open my eyes!"   
"I know, that was the point." Hilde and Relena hurried a crossed the room with the bags and hid them in Hilde and Duo's room.   
"Where can we put these?"   
"Up here in our closet Relena. She'll never be able to get to them there."   
"You'd be surprised at what she can get too Hil." They put the stuff up in the closet and shut the door.   
"Think we should lock it?" Relena nodded and walked back into the living room. 

Duo was still holding Sam's eyes.   
"Can I look now?"   
"No."   
"Can I look now?"   
"No."   
"Can I look now?"   
"No."   
"Can I look now?"   
"No."   
"Can I look now?"   
"No."   
"Can I look Now?" Duo looked up at Relena and she stood right in front of Sam and nodded at Duo.   
"Yes. And guess what."   
"What?"   
"There's a present right in front of you." Sam gasped in surprised and started to pull Duo's hands away. She opened her eyes to see her mother right in front of her.   
"Mommie!" Sam jumped from Duo to Relena.   
"Guess what mommie, guess what!"   
"What?"   
"Uncle Duo likes the teletubbies!" Duo's mouth dropped to the floor.   
"I do not!" Duo made a discussed face and shivered. Sam just laughed at him.   
"Do you think we should buy him a Teletubbies bed set, lamp shade, and poster for his room?"   
"Yeah!" Relena and Sam giggled at there little joke.   
"No!" Duo ran behind Hilde.   
"Get them away! Teletubbies are evil! Evil!" Everyone started to laugh at Duo. He was such a kid at heart.   
"So Sam, are you hungry?"   
"Yup!" Duo perked up at the sound of food.   
"I'm hungry to Hilde."   
"Well it is after 12. Why don't I just make us all lunch."   
"Ok Aunt Hilde! Can I help you?"   
"Sure Sam." They all went into the kitchen and were making peanut butter and jelly since that was the only thing Sam knew how to make. Duo set the table and was chatting with Relena when Sam and Hilde finished the sandwiches and brought them to the table. Some of the sandwiches had holes in them from Sam trying to spread peanut butter.   
"Here ya go guys. Dig in."   
"Whoo hoo! I'm starving!"   
"Your always starving Duo." Everyone started to laugh.   
"So Sam, who did you invite to your party?"   
"Um, Uncle Duo, Mommie, Uncle Quatre, Aunt Dorothy, Uncle Trowa, Aunt Cathy, Uncle Wufei, Aunt Sally, Uncle Millardo but he can't make it because of something about the world and colonies, Aunt Noin who can't make it because of Uncle Millardo, and Daddy." Duo and Hilde Froze and Relena coughed on her sandwich. Relena cleared her throat and looked down at Sam.   
"Daddy? How did you invite daddy?"   
"Well, I sent an invitation to daddy using you address book."   
"My address book doesn't have daddy address in it sweet heart." Sam took another bit of her sandwich and swallowed it.   
"Yes it does." Relena sat there for a minute in deep thought and then got up to get her address book. She came back in and handed the book to Sam.   
"Show mommie where you saw your fathers address." Sam flipped through the pages and stopped at Y.   
"Right there." Relena took the book and her eyes widened in surprise.   
"Honey, two questions. One, how did you know your father's real name?"   
"Uncle Wufei. I saw a picture in his book and asked him who the guy was standing with uncle Duo and he said Heero Yuy of Gundam 01 and uncle Duo told me my daddy was a Gundam guy and that there was five of em. I know 4 of em so i put two and two together and figured it out." Everyone just blinked in surprised. Relena cleared her throat.   
"Are you sure your only five years old?" Sam giggled.   
"Yes mommie."   
"Ok. Second Question, do you know that you sent your invitation to uncle Quatre's?"   
"Why did she send it to Quatre's?"   
"You don't remember Duo? He was living there until that last mission was fulfilled." Relena looked down at her half eaten sandwich. The painful memories came rushing back. Sam noticed this and got out of her chair and sat on her mom's lap.   
"Don't worry mommie. Daddy will come back. You said he would." Relena gave Sam a little hug and nodded.   
"Listen, I'm gonna go lay down for a while ok?"   
"Ok mommie. Can aunt Hilde and uncle Duo go to the park with me?"   
"You should ask them."   
"Of course we'll go to the part with you sweetie." Sam jumped down and went to get her shoes.   
"Thanks guys. I'm gonna go lay down for an hour or two."   
"You sure your gonna be ok Lena?"   
"Yeah, i'll be fine Duo." Hilde put the leftover's away and left for the park with Duo and Sam. Relena went to her room and got a box out from under the bed. She blew some dust off of it and opened it. It had pictures of Samantha when she was younger, pictures of the gundam pilots, and a certain note written a long time ago. She still believed to this day he would be back. She just knew it. She read the letter a few times and put it back into the box. She put the box back under the bed and laid down for a short nap while playing with a certin lock that she had'nt taking off or opened in almost 5 years. 

The next day Duo, Relena, and Sam were watching t.v. when Hilde came running in freaking out.   
"Duo! Relena! Look at this!" Every jumped out of there seat and ran over to Hilde.   
"What Hilde! What's wrong?" Hilde slowly handed Relena the piece of paper.   
"It's an R.S.V.P. from 'Daddy'." Relena's eyes widened and she looked at the envelope. Sure enough on the front it said 'To Samantha From Daddy.'   
"Daddy wrote back?" Sam was jumping up and down with excitement.   
"Sam, do mommie a favor. Go get me my address book and the cordless phone."   
"Ok mommie!" Sam ran off after the items. Duo turned back towards Relena.   
"Lena, you don't think......"   
"No, she sent it to Quatre's house. He probably wrote back in place of 'Daddy' saying he couldn't make it so Sam wouldn't be upset."   
"I dunno. Quatre would of called to tell us about a stunt like. Don't you think?"   
"I'm gonna find out." Sam came back in and gave Relena the things she asked for.   
"Hilde, could you take Sam somewhere while I make a phone call?" Hilde got the hint that Relena didn't want Sam to know that this was a fake R.S.V.P. and nodded. The went outside to play on the play ground Duo built for Sam a year ago. Relena dialled Quatre's house and waited for him to pick up.   
"Hello?"   
"Hello Quatre? It's Relena."   
"Oh Hello Relena. How are you?"   
"I'm good. How are you?"   
"Fine."   
"That's good. Listen, i called to ask you about a certain R.S.V.P. I received today."   
"You mean the one from 'Daddy'?" Relena gave a small sigh of relief but was sadden a little at the same time.   
"Oh, so it was from you. You know I almost thought........"   
"Relena, I didn't write that R.S.V.P. Heero did." Relena froze in her place. She dropped the phone and was about to fall until Duo caught her.   
"Relena what's wrong?"   
"It's it's it's ........... Heero. He's alive." Duo nearly dropped Relena but was jolted back to reality when Relena fainted. 

A/N: Well, I think that is the longest chapter i have ever written. I dunno. Please Review. I'll try to get out the next chapter as soon as possible. AND.... thank iceis for motivating me to write the next chapter. She has awesome stories! You just gotta read em! ^_^ Until next chapter. 

l l   
l l   
l l   
l l   
l l   
\/ Click me \/   



	4. Chapter 4

Hiya out there!

This is just a little note to let ya'll know that this story has been stopped. I have, however, picked my writing pen up again and I am seriously thinking about "re-doing" this story. I like to think I have matured in my writing skills and I would like to opportunity to show my improvement. I have cleaned up 'Us' and 'Hold her while you can' and if/when I redo this story and my other multi-chapter, unfinished story, I will post it all together as a completed piece.

I'd like to send a big thank you out there to all the people that stuck with me and followed along. Good stuff is coming. The creative juices are flowing and my pen is ready.

Katie Y.


End file.
